1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of transport devices and more specifically relates to supply backpacks or go-bag with detachable pet carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society enjoy the companionship of one or more pets. Often pets become beloved members of an owner's family, making their health and safety top priorities for owners. Traveling can be stressful for a pet, making the pet unpredictable and difficult to control. An upset pet often causes an owner unwanted difficulties when transporting the pet. Gathering supplies needed to care for both a pet and its owner can be time-consuming, and a risk exists in potentially forgetting or misplacing an item necessary to the comfort and/or survival of the pet, the owner, or both. Emergency situations such as those requiring evacuations tend to escalate anxiety associated with collecting and transporting beloved pets and important supplies, thereby increasing the likelihood of forgetting a critical element. In such an emergency situation, individuals having to simultaneously control a pet, transport supplies, and flee to safety often find themselves in a precarious position.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,617,797; 2011/0278338; 7,594,569; 6,286,461; 2007/0095872; 6,701,871; 7,210,426; 8,505,789; and 2012/0292355. This prior art is representative of transport devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a hands-free supply backpack or go-bag with a detachable pet carrier should be versatile, durable, user-friendly and, yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable supply backpack with detachable pet carrier system to increase the convenience of simultaneously transporting pets and provisions and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.